


Satisfied

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Class Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Hamilton inspired, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Pansexual Character, Pining, Plot Bunnies Are Attacking someone help, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Unrequited Love, Vanessa is an awesome big sister, fairytale AU, pretty!Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa makes a speech at the love of her life's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfied

“Alright! That’s what I’m talking about!” One of her fathers, King Anthony Stark stands from his chair. King Stephen Rogers sits demurely in the velveteen chair and smiles up at his husband. Less than 2 hours ago, their son, Prince Peter Parker-Rogers-Stark of York was married. 

The happy couple sat front and center, their hands interlocked atop the table. Peter’s cheeks were red from breathless laughter as the man who’d thoroughly roasted his husband sat down. The crystal chandelier above made the diamonds on Peter’s ring glisten. It also made Wade’s baby blue eyes shine. Vanessa feels her throat tighten. There’s a lump stuck in the middle of her throat she can’t quite swallow as she awaits her turn to toast them. 

“Let’s hear it for the maid of honor, my daughter, Princess Vanessa!”

There’s resounding applause and cheers from the crowd as Vanessa walks to the front of the room, a half empty glass of merlot in her hand. “A toast to my little brother and his new husband…”  
Her mouth moved of its own accord, removing its connection from her brain. All she can see is Wade, all she can hear is Wade’s laughter.  
All she can remember is the night she met Wade and the night it all went wrong.

*  
The night was humid and smelled thoroughly of Summer. The sun had just set, taking all its intense heat and promise of sunburn with it. The night was cool, fresh, and dark. Vanessa looked at Peter and moved some chocolate tresses out of his big doe eyes, “See anything you like?” 

“Most of them have just come back from war, Vanessa.” Peter seemed to think that meant they wouldn’t be looking at him. That they’d still have scenes of war in front of their eyes. They very well might, but if they were single, they needed to court. If they were single at the end of the season, they’d be forced into a marriage. Vanessa remembered horror stories from her ladies-in-waiting. Of husbands using wives as sex slaves to birth children, of wives mutilating husbands so they wouldn’t be unfaithful. 

She didn’t want that for Peter.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t look,” She teased lightly, “That’s the whole reason we threw this ball.”

The ballroom was full of men and women, ready to sink their teeth into the Prince and Princess. There were faces from all over, some traveling from entirely different continents to be here, just for a chance to woo them. If they couldn’t get their main goal, then there were plenty of conciliatory prizes.

A gaggle of men nearly tripped over themselves trying to get near them. 

“Lovely evening,” Vanessa smiled, “Isn’t it gentlemen?” 

Peter was four years younger than she was. He still needed help finding an appropriate outfit for the ball, and like most things that involved Peter, Vanessa took the reins. He was dressed simply but elegantly in a black suit jacket and pants. His shirt matched the color of her dress and complimented his eyes.

Vanessa herself couldn’t help but be a bit flashier in a maroon colored gown that showed off not only her cleavage but her legs as well. Matching lace gloves up to the hilt of her elbow, along with glistening earrings completed the ensemble. 

Her grin extended to Peter, “I’m sure my brother needs no introduction.” Her eyes silently begged, “Please Peter…at least try.”

“Good evening,” his voice was decidedly somber as Vanessa walked away.  
The poor boy wasn’t good at conversing. Freshly 20, and he’d spent most of his life cooped up in their father’s lab. He was a scholar through and through, unlike Vanessa whose entire 25 years were spent climbing the social ladder on behalf of her fathers. Like all good princesses. A bitter smile tugged at her lips. 

Suddenly, a hand interlocked with hers and was pulling her toward the dance floor. A snarky refusal played on her lips but died when she turned her head. She was lost in a sea of blue.   
A hand made its way to the small of her back, “I’m sorry to be so blunt. But I can’t let a beautiful opportunity literally walk away from me.” His smile was white and shining and made the corners of his eyes crinkle. 

Vanessa was helpless, “One typically asks before dragging someone to the dancefloor.”

“Where’s the fun in playing by the rules?” He takes the lead as the music slows, “Besides you strike me as a woman who isn’t satisfied with all these made up rules and societal constraints.” 

Suddenly, he’s letting her take the lead. That was certainly new. He chuckled, “It’s hard, doing this backward.”

“My name is Vanessa Carlysle-Stark.”

“Wade Wilson.” 

“Where’s your family from?” 

“Unimportant,” Worry danced in his eyes but was replaced with a decided coolness, “Your father would probably kill me if he saw us. I’m not exactly Anthony Stark’s favorite soldier.” 

The edges of her mouth hurt from smiling so much. She hadn’t remembered being this smitten in a very long time. “Why? What did you do?”

“I’m a strategist by nature,” He moves with Vanessa. He isn’t displaying dominance, but showing how they could work together as a team, “I’ve been known to do my own thing more so than follow any strict orders.”

“You disobeyed my father?” She wanted to snort at that. He was penniless but bold and courageous, too. And funny. Don’t forget gorgeous too. 

“I charged head first before he was finished discussing battle plans. We won anyway, but that doesn’t mean he likes me any better for it.”

The conversation lasted two or maybe three minutes but Vanessa had already fallen hard. Everything was said in total agreement and he understood her jokes and actually laughed at them. It was freeing, like taking the first breath of fresh air after years in captivity. She knew she’d found the man she wanted to marry. 

That’s when she made the mistake of turning her head and looking at Peter. She’d never seen a look quite like that on Peter before. The look of intense desire and longing written clear on his face. She knew in that instant that Peter felt the same way for Wade. He felt the same and he hadn’t even spoken to him. 

Three fundamental truths smacked Vanessa in the face at the exact same time. She curled her fingers around Wade’s upper arm.

“Come with me.” She demanded. 

“Where are we going?” 

She turned to him and smiled, “I’m about to change your life.”

Wade smiled back, but it was laced with uncertainty, “Then, by all means, lead the way.” 

Number One: Wade was poor. He was born with the name ‘Wilson’ attached to him and that meant nothing in the court. If he were a nobleman, Vanessa would’ve heard of him, surely. She wanted to marry him and she could. But the gossip circles in New York would be in an uproar about the eldest of the siblings marrying poorly. Her fathers would allow it, but she was the heir apparent. She had to think of what her subjects would want in a king. 

They wouldn’t want a poor soldier that the cat dragged in. Besides that, he’d already shown a knack for disobedience. It didn’t make his reputation any better. And she didn’t want her subjects to hate her right off the bat. It wasn’t fair, but it was the truth. And it made her stomach lurch. 

Wade’s eyes lit up like fireworks when he saw Peter.

“Peter Parker-Stark,” He reached out a hand like he’d been socializing his entire life, “We appreciate your service.”

Wade looked over at Vanessa, “Stark?”

“My brother.” 

Number Two: If Vanessa choose and Peter didn’t, he’d be forced to settle. And after the way she’d seen him look at Wade, that seemed terribly cruel. She could take a loveless marriage. There were so many things for her to do anyhow to distract herself from it. She was to rule after her parents died, so she had to train for it. Strategy, foreign language, table manners, foreign policy…marriage was simply to seal her place on the throne. But Peter would have to spend the rest of his life picking up where Vanessa left off on the social ladder and with nothing to distract himself from soul crushing loneliness. 

Besides, she’d have to be naïve to set aside the fact that Wade would go from soldier, breaking his back and risking his life in the muddy, blood-soaked barracks, to cushy life as a prince with free food and another warm body in his bed. 

She doubted it mattered which of the siblings he chose, as long as he had one of them. Again, her stomach lurched. 

But that thought quickly disappeared, as Wade brought Peter’s hand to his lips and gently kissed it. The look in his eyes was something primal and hungry. 

“If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.”

Vanessa smiled as brightly as one could when their heart was being crushed. She leaned into Peter’s ear and whispered, “I’ll leave you to it.”  
He rolled his eyes and whispered back an annoyed, “’Nessa!” But his cheeks were flushed and he was clearly impressed with the sight before him. 

Number Three: She knew Peter better than she knew herself. You would be hard pressed to find someone in the kingdom as trusting or as kind as Peter.  
He would be easily taken advantage of by whoever their parents reluctantly paired him with. 

If Vanessa spoke up, if she declared Wade hers, he would back off. He would smile and hide the bruises on his heart and skin. He’d quickly wipe away tears before anyone saw them. He wouldn’t want to inconvenience anyone or make Vanessa feel guilty for her happiness. 

He would say he was fine, but he’d be lying. 

Vanessa knew, as she walked away from the happy couple, she would regret this night for the rest of her life.  
*  
“…may you always be satisfied.” Vanessa finished. Peter looked up at her, awe and unspoken gratitude in his shimmering brown eyes.

A hand, Wade’s hand, stroked his cheek and coaxed him into a kiss. 

They’d be happy. They’d be so happy and comfortable and Vanessa felt her wine about to make a second appearance. The party dispersed into chatting and dancing and more drinking. Tony was walking toward Wade, about to have yet another shovel talk. 

She prayed that Steve hadn’t seen her run outside. She threw up runny, pink wine into the shrubbery. The night’s wind cooled her heated skin. She felt a hand rub up and down her back. 

“It’s so hard, daddy…” She muttered, “So fucking hard.”

“I know darling,” Steve ran his fingers through her hair, “You did the right thing. You’ll make an excellent Queen one day.” 

“At least I can still be around him. At least I know Peter’s safe. He isn’t hurting inside...” 

At least she can still see his baby blue eyes. They may not be focusing on her, but that wasn’t important. She collapsed into her father, sobbing openly into his chest as he rubbed soothing circles into her back. 

She didn’t get many opportunities to bare her soul like this. To be weak, at least for a little while. To cry to daddy like when she was little.

She knows Peter will be happy as Wade’s partner. But what about her?

She will never be satisfied.


End file.
